This invention relates to chemical sprayer apparatus and particularly to a boom and nozzle fluid sprayer of the type commonly used in applying chemicals to farm crops and other vegetation from aircraft.
In aerial application of herbicides and other chemicals, it is essential to have a system providing positive and complete control over the pattern and rate of application of the chemical. Thus, the spray apparatus must provide accurate, adjustable control of the sprayer pattern width and the chemical release rate. The sprayer apparatus must also provide positive shutoff to prevent over running of the area to be sprayed and/or dripping of the spray chemical in areas where it is unwanted. Further, in order for the chemical particles to settle to the ground in a predictable manner after release, the droplets must be of uniform size.
Because spraying operations are dictated by weather conditions, it is important that the sprayer apparatus be as free as possible from breakdowns. Repairs, adjustments and replacement of parts, when necessary, should be accomplished as simply and quickly as possible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide sprayer apparatus producing uniform and even application of a spray chemical.
It is a further object to provide sprayer apparatus wherein the width of spray pattern is easily adjustable.
It is a still further object to provide sprayer apparatus wherein the rate of chemical application is easily adjustable.
It is an additional object to provide a sprayer apparatus having a positive spray cutoff to prevent drip or leakage of spray chemical in unwanted areas.